Transcendence of an Eternal Sage
by lorddoug
Summary: With peace now rooted in the elemental nations Naruto is no longer needed but what is an immortal sage to do when his goals are complete? well there's always more than one world that could need the help of the child of prophecy but which one will he decide to travel to first?. Godlike Naruto but will be be challenged. NaruxRias minor NaruxAkeno. Wont be entirely canon story line.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all and welcome to my first Fan Fiction attempt, just as an FYI this will be a very slow process for me as I'm trying to get into the rhythm and nailing down my stories progression so please be kind.

this is just the prologue for now but review on any faults that you feel I made or what you liked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ramen

We find the wandering immortal sage walking down a dirt path in the forest of Fire country with the face of someone at peace with themselves but if you looked closer you could see a man who has gone to hell and back for those he cherished with the strength to oppose a god if he so chose to but more importantly you would see a tired soul someone who has done what he has dreamt of, fulfilled the goals placed upon his shoulders by those who put their dying faith in his hands and has finally been allowed to take a break from his labours and to rest.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, and the Jinchuuriki to the nine Bijuu of the elemental nations, but to those of the younger generation he is known as the Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi war over a one hundred and fifty years ago, the blond himself hasn't been seen in the public eye since the end of the war but he has been keeping a watchful eye over the peace he and his comrades had sacrificed everything to achieve and has decided that he is no longer needed deciding that its high time he took a vacation of sorts but his walk down memory lane was cut short as he arrived at his destination where we re-join the story.

"It's been a while since my last visit here…" he said in a sombre tone overlooking a monument built for the true heroes of the war, the monument itself was a large rectangle obelisk with the names of those who fought in the war, it was Naruto's project over the years to carve the name of every last shinobi who fought against Madara's army so they would not be forgotten "…and also my last so I thought I'd make it special" he said unsealing a bowl of ramen "itadakimasu" as Naruto ate his ramen with a far slower pace than he was known for as he looked over the names of his precious people for the last time, the names of his parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, his Godparents Jaraiya and Tsunade, the Konoha twelve Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke… '_Even after all you did you fought by our side one last time as team seven_'.

His thoughts were halted by the sound of dripping only for him to notice he was crying, not from regret or guilt from their deaths but from the happy memories of his time with them, he had long ago made his peace with their passing and moved on and he didn't want to end up like kakashi staring at a stone for hours on end dwelling on the past… "well at least I don't read that smut of his constantly" he chuckled drying his eyes, standing up bowed low to the Monument "I promise you will not be forgotten I will keep you all alive in my heart and my soul, goodbye… kaasan… Tousan…everyone, goodbye" after that Naruto turned and left back down the path with a purpose, after it's not every day you travel to another dimension for a new life, and a new adventure.

Looking closer at the last Uzumaki standing at a height of 1.8m you could see the his golden hair has developed some highlights of the trademark Uzumaki red styled similar to that of his father held out of his eyes by a unique headband with three symbols the center for the shinobi alliance the left for konoha and the right for uzushio, his Sapphire eyes now with slitted pupils along with darker whisker marks on his cheeks, his dark blue shirt underneath a custom coat like his fathers that has light blue flames along the hem with a dark purple tree in behind the flames and stitched in the leaves of the tree is the kanji for 'will of fire', his black cargo pants are adorned with gold bands around the ankles and held up with a dark yellow belt with a buckle styled after the kyubi's head, finished off with a pair of dark gray combat boots.

~~~~~ 3 days later ~~~~~

Since Naruto was last at the memorial monument he has been busy on his latest project that would have had any seal master gaping at the complexity and size, this particular seal is designed to transport living organisms through dimensions to another one that has similar life forms to that which is being transported this is accomplished by Naruto using his sage mode to sense them to form a link then using his vast reserves to make a bridge or tunnel to travel through in an instant, it was based off his father's Hiraishin technique but given that his chakra is quite dense it acts as a marker dropping the requirement for the special kunai although they can be useful, there are only two downsides to the seal itself the first being that it requires a large space to be drawn as it easily spans 20 metres across, the second is that once the seal is out of chakra and completed the jump it burns away from the strain of cutting a hole in dimensions thus rendering it impossible to make it back via the seal for another jump, although for Naruto he considers this a plus as it would be disastrous for someone to use a seal like this for their own gains, we now find the blond meditating to sage mode to create a link to start the process.

"ok now all I have to do is find another world that hopefully has humans and not life threatening, should be easy… maybe" he deadpanned to his line of thought '_really didn't think that part through… no use complaining now it will just take a whi-_' he paused as he got a rather strong link to two very different places one felt as if there was conflict with two, no three forces fighting for control but not actively so one energy none too different to yokai of the bijuu with the other purer but the third energy felt like the second only tainted '_Hmmm that could be interesting, let's see what this other world has before a choose…_' in the second world he sensed faint scaring from war that he knew all too well but the scars were not recent meaning that this world was currently experiencing peace but strangely there was a large amount of lightning element he could feel like when he visited the city of snow country '_dammit I can't choose which to follow hmmm, oh! I know I'll flip a coin if its heads I'll follow the first one if its tails then it will be the other_' quickly making a clone to toss the coin for him it disperses to give him the result, raising an eyebrow at the result he says "That was interesting , oh well time to get a move on" he furrows his brow in concentration powering up the seal it reaches its peak and in a flash of white light he and the seal are gone, to begin a new life and start a new adventure…

Prologue Finish


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hello everyone, oh did you forget about me? I'm the guy that uploaded that chapter a month ago remember? Ah see I knew you hadn't forgotten.

In all seriousness though this chapter took a while didn't it? well that would be primarily because I pulled this from nothing, yep that's right I wrote this whole thing as I thought it, which I think could have gone faster but then again it could have been slower, meh.

A few points to note here, first is I have zero experience in writing fight scenes or anything overall but I mention this because there is a little action in this chapter.

Second, this story may have been influenced by the films boondock saints 1 and 2 so if you haven't watched them well you should there great.

Third, some of the lore or background might be incorrect or slightly altered to fit the story and I have created an OC character for this and she will be staying for the foreseeable future

Edit: due to a very helpful reviewer i have made a few edits to the story to make it easier to read.

Without further waiting you may begin

(And I don't own anything besides my OC)

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the twilight hours off the shore of Japan where the peaceful and calm waters were violently thrown into motion as a large twirling maelstrom formed with the force of a hurricane as it continued to grow forcing the water below to mimic its movements, alarms of warning systems in vessels out at sea were running haywire at the high concentration of lightning and high speed winds as the mass of dark clouds exploded in light and a thunderous roar as if Thor and Zeus were fighting a fierce and bloody battle, but as the violent force of nature reached its climax with a final flash of light it suddenly became calm and silent and still not even thirty seconds had passed since its arrival and subsequent end, all those at sea who witnessed the maelstroms sudden appearance will be ignored and ridiculed for making up stories or having too much to drink, but what they didn't notice was the sight of a certain blond haired man running across the ocean's surface.

-Kuoh Academy-

As the immortal was making his way to shore he didn't take into account that there may have been those who could sense his arrival.

"Ara ara, did you feel that Buchou" Akeno said to her King as she entered the main room of the Occult Research club with a tray of tea.

"Yes I did" Rias responded looking out the window somewhat curious of what could generate the amount of power she could feel off shore "It seems things are going to be quite interesting this year Akeno" she said turning from the window and sitting on the coach next to her childhood friend.

"It would seem so Buchou although I couldn't sense what that surge of power came from, it felt like one of our own and easily that of a high class devil but for us to feel it from as far as I think it is, would mean it was also very potent" analysed the raven beauty as she picked up her tea awaiting the orders of her king.

"Akeno I want you to send your familiar to the area of the surge and see what it can find we will need all the information it can get in case the owner of the power surge becomes a threat" Rias ordered as she turned to retire to her study at the back of the club room

"Hai Buchou" Akeno replied following the crimson haired girl.

-30 Kilometres from shore-

"Ok note to self, make sure to target land next time" Naruto muttered to himself as he glided across the water's surface dodging the large swordfish trying to impale him "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to step on you god dam- Woah! watch it you damn sardine!" he yelled barely dodging a lunge aimed dangerously low on his person.

-2 hours later-

"Ugh I hate fish" he whined while emptying his pockets of stray fish and occasional feather from a few unfortunate sea gulls. Crouching down to one knee and placing two fingers to the ground Naruto sends a pulse of chakra through the ground to mingle with the natural chakra residing in the ground, this technique he developed when he needed to find the locations of enemy ninja back in his home world when the option of entering sage mode wasn't viable or too time consuming to risk being immobile for so long although with it no longer a problem for him the pulse technique is more efficient at mapping terrain and life forms than senjutsu.

After finding a high population of energy further inland he cancelled the technique and followed his mental map towards the city.

-In a city close to Kuoh-

Our resident sage was currently using a transformation jutsu to blend in to the mass of people flooding the sidewalk dressed in gray slacks a blue t-shirt and a brown hoodie in order to keep a low profile, he had just sent a squad of disguised clones to investigate his surroundings and gather as much information on this new world as he can without raising alarm from the cities inhabitants, now normally he would have taken a different 'path' but he couldn't pull it off without killing at least one person so good old fashion reconnaissance was the way to go.

"Man if I didn't go to see Koyuki-chan every couple of years this would have been pretty over whelming, some of this stuff was only in the prototype stage in spring country" he said in a tone that didn't even attempt to hide his awe at the advanced technology displayed in store windows and posters, but as he was glancing around trying not to look like a tourist he heard the sounds of a struggle in an alley way not to far from a bar he had considered entering to gather information and as he entered the alleyway he saw something that made his blood boil.

Hiroshi Yamakazi, a local loan shark was currently carrying out one of his many duties which in his own opinion was one of his favourites, beating on the people who can't pay him back in time, it was the thrill the power he had over them that got his adrenaline going and at the moment he was wailing on some pretty young thing that needed his 'assistance' in affording repairs to her bar after an unfortunate 'accident'. "You think you can just take our money and not pay us back huh!" he said after kicking the bar owner

Hiroshi Yamakazi, a local gang thug and serial rapist was in a secluded back alley midway through beating his latest 'catch' into submission so she wouldn't fight back too much, it was quite simple really a little distraction there and a quick swapping of her drink here and we have a young woman on her way across town quickly losing her ability to walk and talk soberly but more importantly unable to call for help '_although the bitch did put up more of a fight than the rest had, hmm maybe I should increase the dosage next time_' he thought to himself as he tied up the young woman who was now gaged but glaring heatedly at her attacker only to receive a harsh slap from Hiroshi.

"Now now, none of that you're going to be nice and submissive and I might let you go" he leered at her body, but taking a chance she kicked him in his equipment to hopefully give her more time but only succeeding in pissing off her attacker "ARGH! You bitch! I was going to be nice and let you live but I'm not going to so merciful…" he growled pulling out a blood stained pocket knife and prepared to swing at his helpless prey but his wrist was caught by someone.

"I think that's enough of that" stated the blank foreboding voice from behind him as Hiroshi slowly turned to see the owner of said voice only to see shadowy details of a young male but what truly terrified him was the slitted blue sapphires that practically glowed at him ominously.

"L-Look pal I d-don't know who you think you are but you better scram before you ge-*crunch* AAHHHHHHHH!" his timidly threatening speech interrupted by his wrist and forearm simultaneously being crushed into shards by Naruto as the offender stumbles backwards till he hits the alley wall.

"My arm! Look what you did, do you have any idea who you just messed with! Do you! When my boss hears of this he will *Snap* AHHHH God why!" came the thugs cry as he tried in vain to caress both of his broken arms, not noticing that his attacker slowly striding up to him until he hears his voice next to his ear.

"Why don't you do the smart thing and run back to your boss and get a doctor for your useless arms, and if I ever catch you or your friends preying on the defenceless again, even the shinigami's punishment will seem tame to what I'll put you through, you get me *nods shakily* good, now run" and the broken thug runs off to whatever crime boss' payroll he's on.

At this point the damsel in distress has gotten most of her motor functions back and is now staring at her saviour with a grateful and somewhat fearful look although not in fear of him but for him, which he makes a mental note of as he helps untie the ropes and pulling her to her feet but she stumbles back "woah there don't try to move around too much, here let me help you" he tells the young woman as he puts an arm around his neck.

"You're an idiot you know that" she finally speaks to the sage "letting that guy go like that has put a target on your back, the iron hand won't take kindly to one of their own being beaten even if he is weak ".

"Well I have been called that before but if helping those in need when I have the power to do so is idiotic then I guess I am" they both chuckled "Sooo could I have the name of the young woman I just saved, I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki" he said to break the silence as they walked/limped out the alley.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, I'm Minami Ichigawa owner of the bar down the way, and uh thanks for saving me back there I… didn't think I would have made it out otherwise" she replied sobering tone as the rest of the drug continued to leave her body.

"No need to thank me I was just doing what anyone would have" he replied giving her one of his foxy grins.

"Still I am grateful, how about I give you a free beer as a reward" she finished with a smile.

"Sure I could go for a cold one" replying with a smile of his own knowing full well that she was trying to put up a strong front and keep him near her as long as possible.

Speaking of Minami he gives her a once over and couldn't help but find her attractive and her unique hairstyle only added to her looks with her auburn hair parted in the middle with one side shaved shortly in a pattern while the other side came across her exotic looking royal purple eyes to her cheek in a shaggy manner, her face while not petite held an air of a strong willed person and judging by her build and the way holds herself she's been in a few fights and knows how to handle herself not to mention the intricate cross tattoo on her left forearm in particular caught his eye, her clothing was a bit of a mess after the struggle but her dark green blouse and slate gray slacks were undamaged, he would of continued his appraisal but thought better of it he didn't want to make her feel threatened with any flirting so they both walked to her bar in comfortable silence.

-Meanwhile with the clones-

Clone #5 was currently in a music store perusing the selection of songs available and listening to a few here and there, you see when you have nothing but time to waste hobbies are what Naruto filled his time with one of them being playing and singing music which combined with shadow clones as a portable band well let's just say that he has a mild obsession for musical media and for clone #5 this was a goldmine of new material, of course without money he couldn't afford anything so he quietly walked out of the store to continue his recon mission and maybe come across some way to make money.

-In an abandoned church near the red light district-

On a cracked throne at the back of the abandoned church sat a somewhat intimidating figure, a man who looked in his mid-thirties with dark brown and combed back hair wearing what appeared to be an old styled mafia suit in a dull gray with matching dress shoes but on his face was an off putting visage for an otherwise handsome man, on the left part of his face was a gruesome looking scar starting at the top of the nose leading through his left eye socket as the eyeball itself was absent continuing to the ear, the area around the scar looked as though it was burned horribly by intense flame, said scar he was currently glaring at using a pocket mirror until one of his henchmen entered through the bulky wooden doors.

"Forgive my intrusion Nagase-sama but one of the scouts came back with a report that you may find interesting" the messenger stated waiting for his leaders reply which he receives in the form of a short nod "The scout is Hiroshi the one of the new recruits that you sent to the shop districts in the city apparently he was attacked while he was… indulging himself and his attacker left him with a shattered wrist and broken forearms" he continued calmly.

"He also came with a warning stating that if we continue our extortion routine he will come and finish us off" he finished grimly since no one yet have been able to discover their operation or threatened them for that matter this stranger could be a serious threat, especially if the description is accurate.

"Did the fool get a look at him before he ran off like a scared child" he asked his messenger curios now as to why he brought a trivial matter such as this before him as this although rare has happened before and the weakling will be disposed of as usual.

"Yes he was wearing grey shirt and jeans with a brown hooded jacket, on his face are three markings on each cheek strangely enough he was very hesitant on mentioning his eyes but we were able to coax it out of him apparently they are deep blue with slitted pupils and… he happens to have uh… blonde and crimson red hair, sir" he relayed to his master hesitantly as he watched his face contort into anger at the mention of hair colour "I'm sorry what colour was his hair, and I want you to be very specific" he strained his words slowly walking towards him "It was Blonde and crimson, sir, like that of the Gremo-AHHCK!"

He was interrupted by his lords hand grabbing by the throat and yanking him face to face with a very angry Fallen angel, the once calm and arrogant exterior of this crime boss now replaced with a snarled visage with the scar upon his face only adding to his already intimidating image as his six raven coloured wings appeared upon his back in full display, with his servant squirming in his grip he spoke in a voice embodying the hate and anguish on his face.

"Don't. Say. That. Twice damned name in my presence do you understand me, _servant_" he finished mockingly as the messenger nodded quickly and was rewarded with his ability to breathe again taking deep gulps of air to regain his composure so as to not anger his master further "I want you to send a few of the strays we rounded up to test him and see if he is from 'that' clan and if he is then I will take my pound of flesh I owe that bastard with interest… Well! What are you waiting for get out of my sight!" he snarled to the frightened man.

"Right away Nagase-sama!" he replied running out of the room.

"Soon I will repay that which you did to me"

-Back to our blond hero-

"So this place is yours huh, it's nice kinda got a homey feel to it" the sage commented on the bar in which he and the owner were currently relaxing in, the stained wood finish that covered the walls and floor complemented by the dark leather accent panels that made you feel safe and protected, the army green carpet was a nice touch that made it seem more like a family room for people to connect and enjoy life, it was very much unlike most bars he visited in the elemental nations but a welcome change.

Said owner smiled warmly at the comment but to sharper eyes you would have seen the moment of sadness flash across her face at the mention of home which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Yeah it is, but hey why don't I get that drink I owe you" she replied to change the subject turning to the back of the bar to hide any emotion from her saviour not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Sure I would like that it's sorta been a long day hasn't it" he answered sensing that she was in conflict with her emotions at the moment and after receiving his pint decided to change the subject to something new.

"So you live here then" there was a second pause from Minami before she answered.

"Yeah I do, business hasn't been so great recently so I decided to move in to cut costs, what gave me away" she asked curious at how he figured it out so quickly.

"It was your posture" a raised eyebrow was his response "when we were walking here you kept a guarded and tense posture but once you got inside you relaxed although not all the way which I suspect is because of either my presence or you are expecting something, it was also you're eyes…"he stared right into her eyes with a warm and understanding look.

"…When I mentioned home sadness flickered through them although you are good at concealing it only someone who has lost a loved one would be able to see it" he finished with a sad smile of his own as she stood there looking at him in somewhat shock that someone she has only known for less than an hour has already learned so much about her.

"You know it does help to talk about it, I know what it's like to be given something by a loved one that had cost their lives to pass down and at first you don't know how to feel when you find out then you become angry at it not because you hated it but for how you received it and you ask yourself why they had to die, why couldn't they have left it for someone else to take it why did it have to be you…"

At this point he knew he'd guessed correctly as to the source of her sadness as evident by the now teary eyed bartender trying to keep her composure in front of him, he slowly got off his stool and walked to her as he did he continued.

"…Then you learn that it couldn't have been anyone else, they couldn't have trusted anyone else than their own flesh and blood with the burden that they were to leave behind and rest without worry or regret instead they pass on with pride knowing that you would make them proud" he finished as the woman in his embrace cried in his chest after Naruto once again rid another soul of contempt and grief replacing it with acceptance and determination as he once did for Koyuki all those years ago.

After Minami calmed down she opened up about her past where Naruto discovered her father was the former owner of the bar he was an immigrant from Ireland and built the bar himself after deciding to settle down with his wife who he met here, but her mother passed away shortly after she turned eleven and she took to helping her father in the bar for many more years until three years ago he was murdered in an alley with his murderer evading arrest.

"He wanted this to be a home for the people you know, since mum died he worked hard to make sure those down on their luck or had nowhere to go could find a family in us to laugh and sing with… it was such a warm place to be he was never without a smile on his face and when I asked him why he told me 'because if I didn't smile what reason would others have to do the same, sometimes people just need someone else to give them one when they can't find it themselves' I guess I forgot that over the years" Naruto could only smile as Minami continued to describe her father '_seems the will of fire hasn't died out like I thought if people like him exist this would will have a bright future_'.

-Hours later-

After talking I while longer and a few more drinks the blond prepared to leave as it was already late and didn't want to overstay his welcome "Minami-chan it's pretty late so I'll let you get some sleep" he finished walking towards the door but was stopped by a pair of arms hugging him from behind

"Naruto, thank you for what you said earlier it meant a lot to hear it" he turned in her grip to return the hug "Hey what are friends for, if you want I can come by again tomorrow if you'd like" he grinned sheepishly "I should have some money to buy a drink this time" they chuckled at his words since the one free drink turned into a few more than intended.

"I would like that" and with that Naruto left McGinty's bar and walked to a park he found earlier to allow his clones to dispel and manage the information collected.

-On a rooftop across from McGinty's-

Three figures stood atop a darkened apartment building as they watched their target leave the bar and head towards the center of the city "So that's the guy who has our boss all antsy, doesn't look like much to me just some pretty boy" spoke the bald figure to the right garbed in a sleeveless shirt, jeans with a grey trench coat with metal shoulder plates over the top.

"I hate to say it but I agree with chrome dome here, I don't feel any amount of power coming from him" spoke the second figure to the left in a similar appearance to his comrade but instead he had a full head held back in a tight ponytail at the back of his head, he turned to look at their third member and apparent leader of the group ignoring the glare he received from the bald comment awaiting their orders.

"It appears this was a waste of time on our part seeing as no one especially a high class devil can suppress their power fully, it seems he is only human, perhaps one of higher than average strength but human all the same" the leader paused to think as their orders haven't changed all that much, they were told to fight the suspected Gremory and then report on his ability and if possible capture the woman he rescued to see what information she has on him.

"Ok here's what we'll do, Hisato you and Tessai head after the main target I want you to wait until he's out in the open and take care of him, we don't know if this is a trap or not so be careful" he ordered the more responsible of the two "while you're doing that I will take the girl back to the boss to deal with her" the two subordinates where about to leave when they were stopped by the cold voice of their leader "and Tessai…" the bald man turned and froze at the sight of his leaders intense gaze "don't do anything stupid" said man shakily nodded and replied quickly

"Hai Nissho-taichou" happy with the answer he spread his wings along with the other two and took off for their objectives.

-With Naruto-

Currently the young immortal was meditating in the center of the grassy area of the park processing all the information his clones had collected and he was both amazed at the extent of this worlds technology but also disgusted at how lazy people had become because of it but he really couldn't do anything about since this was how the world was, he was quite interested in the vast varieties of music and instruments available '_I will definitely have to go back to that shop my clone found once I get some cash to spend, it's been quite some time since I've had a good rock out, hmm since I'm here I can complete my mental map of the city since my clones couldn't cover it all without raising suspicion_' with that thought he sent out a chakra pulse down into the ground and as he did he picked up large amounts of energy in four locations around the city, the energy felt like chakra but different and… corrupt actually two of the signatures were at the tree line behind him '_this could be interesting_'.

-With Hisato & Tessai-

The two fallen angels were behind two rather thick trees facing the back of their target, they had been following him from the air for a while now after figuring out that he was moving to the perfect location to ambush him.

"What is this guy doing, he's been sat there still as a statue for ten minutes now if I didn't know better I would have thought he was dead" whispered a frustrated Tessai, Hisato could only shake his head at how easy his friend was agitated but he did have a point he hasn't moved an inch since he arrived so perhaps now would be the opportune time to strike, nodding at his logic he signalled to his partner to follow his lead, after receiving a nod in response they made their move.

They both bolted from their cover light sword in hand and with a synchronised motion they swung at the targets neck receiving a satisfying sound of blade piercing flesh followed by two thuds as body and head fell to the ground.

"Hahahaha, was that it? I thought with taichou warning us like that something was gonna go wrong you know, like some James bond shit or something" Tessai laughed only to receive a smack upside the head from Hisato.

"What do mean warn us, he warned you dumbass not to risk the mission besides it could have gone a lot worse than it did" the more responsible of the two reprimanded only to get a scoff in return.

"Well it didn't we killed the Gremory bastard and now we can go back to base to meet up with Nissho-taichou, stop being such a worry wart" he dismissed lazily and as they prepared to walk off they heard the voice of the supposed dead target.

"You know it's not polite to behead people for no reason" they both turned to see the man they just killed turn into mud and the real one exit the foliage to their left.

-Moments before-

After substituting with a mud clone to take the hit Naruto hid in the shadow of a tree in order to find out any information he can on his would be killers and after hearing the idiot bald one openly blab about their orders he grew curios '_Gremory? Who are they? I don't think they are a normal clan if these are the kinds of assassins they have to deal with, ad what's the deal with those energy swords they just formed out of thin air kinda like my chakra chains, so it appears there is more to this world than I originally thought…hmm I think it's time to ask some questions_' he thought walking into the clearing.

-Currently-

Both of the fallen were in shock although one hid it well, it was still startling that the supposed human had just survived their attack with some sort of earth based fake of himself, the first to voice their thoughts was Tessai "How the fu-when did you fucki-what the fuck was that!" Tessai stated to the extent of his vocabulary.

"Shut up you idiot! This isn't a time to drop your guard, it appears we underestimated him, though I expected nothing less from a member of one of the 72 pillars" Hisato spoke to try and buy time to form another plan since they lost the element of surprise, Naruto knowing of his tactic decided to play along to hopefully find out more without resorting to violence.

"Well I appreciate the complement but I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else I don't know of anyone by the name of Gremory, but I'm sure we can resolve this peaceably without resorting to violence" Naruto asked calmly as to not agitate an already tense situation and get them to lower their guards a little just in case.

"Ha! Like we'd fall for that of course you are no one outside of that clan has red hair even if it's got blonde in it, so what you from the Bael clan as well who cares you can be killed just as just like anyo-AARGH!" a slap up the head stopped his idiotic rant.

"Will you shut up! What did taichou say about being stupid, I think picking a fight with an unknown counts as stupidity" he angrily whispered to his idiot of a partner.

"What he doesn't look like much and the way he talks is like some tree hugger, he can't be too strong" the two argued back and forth ignoring the sage as he himself was deep in thought '_Gremory? Bael? This is becoming a mess I need to learn more, perhaps their leader will be more helpful… wait, where is the captain they keep referring to?…'._

-At the bar-

Minami was currently walking around the bar thinking back on her father and the memories of she and him had made here, the strangers and those considered part of the family that used to fill the room with cheers and laughter the occasional song thrown in on a special occasion it made her realise what her father was trying to do, he was trying to give her a family that she didn't have all the uncle and brother figures that would help her out with her car or give wisdom when she had a problem, there was even a few sister and auntie figures she could lean on when she her life needed a woman's touch.

She never realised how silent it was, now that the laughter had left but it now filled her with determination to bring it back to her former glory and make her father proud 'F_unny how it took the words of a stranger to help me realise that, I don't think I have smiled that much since dad was here… I wonder if he'll consider taking a job her-*knocking* grrr can't people read the closed sign damn idiots' _she thought walking over to the door planning to give the asshole knocking a black eye, reaching the door she swung it open about to give the person a piece of her mind but she froze under the gaze of the shadowy figure in front of her.

With the light from indoors only giving her a view of his clothes, the tall man was wearing a custom trench coat of some kind as it was closed and hooded she couldn't see the wearer except for the bottom half of his face that had a cold smirk planted on it as if he was pleased with the power trip of his mere presence frightening the woman in front of him.

"Minami Ichigawa, your presence has been requested of by my employer" he spoke in a tone that wouldn't take no as an answer

"Wha-what? Your employer, look I'm just the owner of a rundown bar whatever you're looking for I don't have so if that's all I'm gonna have to ask you to leave so I can lock up pal" she told him after shaking of the fear she felt for him only for it to come back full force with his next words

"I'm afraid you don't have any say in the matter" he said grabbing her arm and delivering a punch to the gut knocking her out, placing her over his shoulder he took off into the night '_I hope those two idiots have finished their job even if the guy won't be able to fight back we can't have anyone looking for the girl once she been dealt with' _unfortunately for him he will be the only one making it back to base.

-Back at the park- (my first attempt at a fight scene, sorry if it sucks)

"*Ahem* are you two going to keep at this or are we going to fight" Naruto said getting the attention of the two bickering fallen angels, Hisato who once realising that they forgot about him was quite frustrated with his bald accomplice, clearing his throat he responded

"Yes it seems we have wasted enough time and regardless if you are of Gremory or Bael dissent we have orders to kill you" with both of them becoming serious and somewhat eager to fight once again creating swords of light but this time releasing their raven wings, this action getting a mental shrug from Naruto since it wasn't not the weirdest thing he's seen, after seeing their choice of weapon he decided to follow suit

"You want a sword fight do ya? well then I don't want to be left out do I, Tenten would kill me if I passed up a sword fight" he said getting raised eyebrows from the two that quickly changed to looks of shock at what happens next.

Extending one hand towards them as if holding the handle of a sword, white chakra with a golden glow gathered in his grip and then swirled in an outward cone from his hand in a line, and as the cone followed its intended path the existence of a sword was left in its wake.

The sword itself was pure black except for the number 31 in silver on the side of the blade, the blade and handle was a metre long in all with no curve or guard present as found in katana's but had a slight curve towards the tip that finished in a diagonal straight edge, both fallen were a little taken back by the ability and its similarity to their own but what was more alarming was the surge of energy they felt as the sword was created as they felt nothing from the man before them before or after its creation meaning that he is fully capable of hiding his strength from them which could spell trouble if they act stupid which unfortunately is what Hisato's accomplice was about to do.

"Ok I admit that was impressive but it won't do you any good your still outnumbered and outclassed, come on Hisato! Let's kill this bastard and head to base"

With a flap of his wings he bolted towards Naruto "wait you idiot! We shouldn't rush in, damnit!" he yelled quickly following Tessai hoping that numbers will be enough to take their opponent down.

Naruto himself was calmly waiting for the fallen to reach him analysing them for any openings and how to exploit them, quickly Tessai was upon him and lashed out with a flurry of slashes using his wings to give quick boosts of speed to dodge all of Naruto's counters not noticing that Naruto had yet to move from his spot or receive any hits, hoping to catch him by surprise Hisato came in from behind at the same moment Tessai was to strike at the front hoping to overwhelm him but it was for naught as the horizontal swings aimed for his head and back were dodged as Naruto leant forward and barrel rolled above and below both attacks whilst cutting Tessai across the torso and kicking Hisato in the side as he landed and jumped back from the two fallen to give them time to recover, despite himself Naruto couldn't help but give a slight smile at the rush of fighting strong opponents again after so many years.

After a breather the fallen charge again this time deciding to attack from the front with Hisato in front and Tessai hanging back because of his injuries to try and catch him off guard.

Hisato opens with a few thrusts to the head and torso, all of which are dodged or deflected with precision, he continued with an overhead strike that was sidestepped but was quickly followed by an upward swing that Naruto jumped back to dodge right in front of Tessai who now wielding two swords in a scissor motion went to take his head off as Hisato rushed in and swung downwards but Naruto was quicker and block the dual swords with his own at the joint of the two swords followed by him quickly ducking leading to Hisato's sword wedged in between Tessai's two, before they could move back to gain space Tessai and Hisato received a vicious Palm strike to the stomach sending them flying back.

As they got back up they noticed that they were both either side of Naruto and nodding they unleashed a barrage of light spears to hopefully overwhelm him and keep him pinned down but were getting more and more frustrated by the fact that their attacks were getting dodged or deflected by the now fully smiling blonde and crimson haired man who was now deflecting their spears path to fly at each other forcing them to move, slowly they made their way to each other as they continued to throw light spears until they halted the attack to catch their breath.

The two fallen, Hisato was trying to figure how an apparent human, a unique one but a human none the less could hit so hard and move quick enough to keep up with their attacks, looking over to his partner he could tell he was thinking similar thoughts although he seemed agitated at something and looked over at their target and saw he was smiling and became quite angry himself but having better self-control didn't let it show but the same could not be said for the other fallen angel.

"Hey what the hell are you smiling about!" yelled a frustrated Tessai

"Why am I smiling? Well it's been quite a while since I've had a fight of this calibre so I'm just enjoying it while I can" he answered honestly, you see after the Fourth shinobi war the occupation of shinobi slowly started to decline as they alliance was maintained in order to keep peace and balance in the elemental nations, this led to an increase in trade and other businesses which helped Spring country in particular as they could now branch out into other types of technology instead of just military and although this was good for the world overall it did mean that people who Naruto could spar against was decreasing and the only ones who still had any fighting capability were the samurai in the land of iron, there Naruto gained a certain respect to the art of sword fighting.

Hisato was currently trying to find a way to defeat Naruto and quickly, it wouldn't do well for Nissho to come looking for them when they should have finished this quickly and been back at base by now but instead their opponent is much more than he appears in an attempt to gain a little more time he tries stalling again "since you appear to be a worthy foe may I know the name of the man to die by our blade" he asked with a strained voice trying to hide his fatigue of expending so much energy during their fight.

"Oh that's right I never introduced myself I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he replied sheepishly since he was so focussed on the fight he'd forgotten to do so before their fight.

Tessai decided to voice his thoughts "Uzumaki? Namikaze? I've never heard of those devil clans before".

"Devil clans? What made you think I was a devil? I am quite human thank you very much, well for the most part" Naruto answered muttering the last part to himself.

"Human HA! Don't make me laugh I won't believe that bullshit, but then again it doesn't matter once we get all the info that woman has you won't be able to-WHAT THE FU-AHHH!*crunch*" the bald loudmouths rant was interrupted by white chains erupting from the ground and wrapping him in a cocoon before violently descending into the ground with a sickening crunch followed by silence

"Chains of the underworld" the techniques name was all that pierced the deathly silence permeating the area as Hisato was also held down by chains but they were not needed as the horror of what just occurred was overwhelmed by the killing intent the sage was releasing that seemed to thicken as the blond turned his gaze towards him and walked towards him stopping only a foot in front of the trembling fallen angel.

"Now I am only going to ask you once, you lie to me and you will suffer a fate worse than death" he stated placing his hand atop the terrified man's head "Now where was the woman taken" his tone cold and commanding quickly garnered an answer from Hisato.

"She's been taken to the abandoned church on the outer rim of the city near the east red light district you can't miss it" his voice filled with fear hoping it was enough for him to keep his life and sighed in relief as Naruto nodded in acceptance but he tensed at his next question

"Will she be harmed by your leader" he asked with closed eyes his tone still cold but hinting towards worry, his question putting his hostage in a corner as he was conflicted between answering truthfully and perhaps being killed for it or lying and being let live, he still had his loyalty to the fallen angels to take into account, his internal debate finished with a self-nod of reassurance he answered

"No, she won't" there was a ten second pause after his answer and had hope that he was going to let go until Naruto spoke crushing any hope he had

"Hisato" with a gulp he answered

"y-yes" Naruto slowly opened his eyes allowing Hisato to see that they had changed from blue to purple with a strange ripple pattern awaited Naruto's next words

"You were lying" and before Hisato could retort eyes full of primal fear his soul was ripped from his body and absorbed into Naruto's palm as his eyes faded back to their sapphire blue he stood there for a minute before he quickly took off in the direction of the church hoping to make it in time to save Minami '_Hold on Minami I'm coming for you, that's a promise_'.

-At the Abandoned church earlier-

Walking towards the heavy double doors of the Cracked and gray church its appearance more befitting a tomb than a place of holy worship, opening the doors he walked down the hall to his leaders throne with only torches to guide him through the otherwise dark corridor as he passed by the occasional human follower that are required for their operation as fallen angels themselves are scarce especially rogue ones, so using humans to take care of grunt work or to manage low level jobs to keep out of the spotlight to angels and devils unless it is necessary allows them to hid almost in plain sight.

With the torches on the walls it was now possible to see the face of the fallen able, he was to most a horrific sight there was no place visible that wasn't riddled with scars as if it were a fleshy jigsaw puzzle stitched together and although not bald like his subordinate his hair is sparse and blotchy his blank face and brown eyes mask the cruel being hiding underneath.

He arrived at the thick oak door he knocked on the door knowing better than to agitate his leader, as he was waiting to come in he looked over to his cargo, the young woman he was ordered to capture and bring here and saw she was still unconscious, good he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her cries for mercy or escape attempts

he sighed it was so annoying to capture females they just didn't shut up you just had to keep beating on them or gag them to get some silence he was brought out of his inner monologue by a voice on the other side of the door calling him in, he entered the room taking note of the lack of people in the room besides the back of the man in front of him standing next to a chair with restraints on it.

"Nagase-sama I have collected the woman that was seen in the company of the Gre-man as ordered" he told his leader quickly whilst kneeling hoping he didn't catch his slip up.

"Good put her in the chair then leave I will be doing the interrogation myself" Nissho nodded with silent relief and some disappointment for not being the one to torture her but knew better than to argue with his superior and quickly locked the woman into the chair and left to wait for his idiot subordinates as they had taken longer than he expected, oh well he'll just have to punish them when they return.

-Inside the chamber-

The fallen angel known as Nagase slowly turned and approached the incapacitated Minami and harshly slapped the woman to wake her, while harsh it was effective as she was beginning to rouse from her slumber.

'_Oww my head what the hell happened'_ she thought trying to raise her arm to nurse her face but found she couldn't and she opened her eyes a little then they shot open seeing that she was not in her home but a gray room with sparse furniture and a throne.

"Where the fuck am I" she muttered with fear in her voice trying in vain to release her arms and legs from their bindings but she stopped when she heard footsteps to her right and from the shadows walked a man with a horrible looking scar on the left side of his face dressed in a something she'd seen In the godfather movie colored in varying shades of grey she was more than a little unnerved at the malicious look he was giving her.

"Hello Miss Ichigawa I am Tetsuyuki Nagase and you have information on someone I want dead" the widening of her eyes was all the response he needed

"I d-don't know who you're talking a-about" she said in defiance hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was, staring down her kidnapper several thoughts ran through her head '_Is it Naruto he wants? Why? What did he do to make this guy so pissed he'd go this far to get to him'_?

"Oh I believe you know exactly who I'm talking about, the young man that saved you from one of my men, you do realise that taking money from shady characters and refusing to pay them back is just asking for trouble, you never know when you might suffer another accident like that terrible fire a few months ago" Minami was in shock at what the man in front of her was insinuating

"That was you! You set fire to my father's bar just so you could extort me for money!" she was quite pissed at that, she had been low on money to begin with and when she was told of the fire that destroyed a portion of the bar she was scraping the bottom of the barrel with her savings since she couldn't go to the bank for a loan she needed the money, so when it was offered she thought it was a blessing but it was just a scam to fill this assholes pockets.

"Ah yes your father quite an honourable man although stubborn if he had taken the same deal you had he might still be breathing, it was a shame he would been a good business partner" he finished with a cruel smirk as Minami just bowed her head at the realisation that she had been inadvertently lining the pockets of her father's killer, she was disgusted with herself like she had betrayed her father just after she had promised to make him proud, her internal loathing was interrupted by a hand grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Now I don't have all day so you are going to tell me everything you know of that man and maybe I will show you merc-" he paused as the saliva launched at him hit his face

"Mercy? What mercy, the same mercy you showed my father? I'm not telling you a thing, he hasn't done anything to you" *Smack!* Tetsuyuki retorted by striking her in the face again

"SILENCE!" he bellowed at the now silent captive as she gazed upon his raven like wings "you will answer my questions or you will suffer greatly by my hand, it won't matter how long it takes no one will find you here, your friend is probably dead by now face it, no one is coming for you" he told her.

"No, Naruto" she whispered in grief tears coming to her eyes once more

"So his name is Naruto? Maelstrom? An odd name for a member of that clan but then again devils were always proud beings, it will be bliss to let them know of their family members death" he spoke to himself ignoring the glare being sent his way by the furious woman behind him "but still, blond and crimson is definitely rare he must be a child of two clans hmm…" he approached the woman who was trying to escape her bindings whilst his back was turned but stopped as she saw him walk over to her.

"Woman tell me what was his family name?" he commanded but was met with a defiant stare, growling he stabbed her in the thigh with a dagger of light "Tell me!" he snarled over top her scream of pain as the unique dagger sunk into her flesh and cauterized it like hot iron but instead of searing heat it was a biting cold that turned the wounds purple and blue from the chill but she remained defiant even after the second dagger was buried into her thigh it wasn't until the third light dagger was thrust through her forearm and into the chairs arm rest that she caved.

"H-his…his name is Uzumaki…Naruto Uzumaki…t-that's it I swear…why do you care" she spoke in heavy pants trying to speak after yelling so long she asked the question to try and delay the torture just a little longer.

"It matters because one of his parents was a member of that bastard clan that did this to me" he seethed pointing to his scarred and burnt face "HE did this as punishment for attacking his whore of a wife" his scar flared up in memory of that cursed day.

-Flaaaaaaaashbaaaaaack-

You see when he was working under the Grigory he was known as the frozen fang as his unusual ice based light weapons used most commonly in a unique rapier style dagger were not only stronger than average but were quite lethal if used correctly, he was quite accomplished on the battle field hence the gaining of his moniker he had earned after a particularly brutal battle in which he had devastated the enemy and come out without serious injury.

It one day he had overheard that a member of the Gremory clan had married an ice user like himself, it turned out to be none other than Grayfia Lucifuge one of the survivors from the old Satan faction, he hadn't thought much of it at the time but that would end up being his down fall.

People would joke and comment on him not being the best ice user anymore that she had taken his spot after reports on her triumph in the battle again and again, every time he accomplished something he would be compared to her every. Single. Time. He couldn't take it, the prestige the fame all gone it slowly ate away at him till he broke and decided that the only way to keep in the spotlight was to get rid of her and after gaining his third set of wings his ego grew along with his confidence thinking that he could beat her and reclaim his title as the best so when he heard from his spies that she had been spotted in a human town with her husband he ran after them to kill her, in out that was how it should have gone… but plans rarely survive contact with the enemy.

He had followed them around and waited until her husband Sirzechs had run off in one of his childish moments, it was then that he chose to strike.

Landing in front of her he spoke "Grayfia Lucifuge I have been waiting a long time for this I have been living in your shadow long enough! Today is the day I get the spotlight and never have to worry about you taking it again" he spoke in a slightly deranged tone as the ground beneath him froze over.

"You wish to fight me? Not many are foolish enough to do so, what is your name fallen angel" she retorted calmly not moving in the slightest as if not taking him seriously but the frost covering the ground would suggest otherwise.

"My name is Tetsuyuki Nagase but today you will know me as your executioner" he spoke as he rushed towards Grayfia flaring his power into his attack as Grayfia did the same then it all went white.

Moments later Tetsuyuki was beaten, bloody and frozen in some places and missing his left eye via ice sword wielded by Grayfia, Tetsuyuki couldn't comprehend what had happened it had been so sure he would win but now as he cradled his missing eye he looked up from his position on his hands and knees to the woman that had just beaten him and saw the look she was giving him not one of superiority or condescendence but one of disappointment like he wasn't worth the effort and it infuriated him '_How dare she look at me like that!'_ it was then he noticed she had turned around and started to walk off as if nothing had happened which pushed him passed his breaking point.

'_That bitch! I'll kill her!'_ and in a blind rage he rushed at her from behind with a light dagger in hand but just as he was but as he was closing the gap between him and Grayfia there was a shout.

"Grayfia!" the woman in question turned and saw the fallen angel she thought was unable to move let alone attack moving towards her she mentally berated herself knowing she wouldn't have time to block it.

There was a blur of red along with a yell of pain as Sirzechs subdued the man who dare make an attempt his wife's life especially with such an underhanded tactic, it was lucky that he had arrived when he did otherwise it may have ended differently he looked over to her and saw she was okay if but a little startled even if her stoic personality tried to hide it she was grateful for the help.

giving her a nod he turned to the man writhing in pain holding his hands over the new burn thank to Sirzechs that happened to be located right where Grayfia's attack landed on the left side of his face cauterizing the wound making it impossible to heal, his movement stopped when Sirzechs' shadow loomed over him the man knelt down and whispered.

"I should kill you where you lay for what you just tried, but, that would only cause problems with the Grigory and I don't need that so I will let you live with the scar of your failure and the burn of my warning, make another attempt on any of my family and you will wish I had ended you this day" with his piece said he stood and walked over to his wife before leaving in a flash of red.

-Flaaaaaaaashbaaaaaaack end-

He brought out of his memory by the sounds of panic on the other side of the door when one of the priests ran into the room with blind fear in his eyes "Sir! We've got a problem" he yelled running up to his leader yelling about attacks and demons until he was grabbed and lifted by the throat.

"Calm yourself priest, now tell me slowly what happened" the priest nodded and begun to relay what had happened.

-Moments before outside the church-

Naruto had arrived at the church a minute ago and was now perched in a tree across the courtyard hidden by the shadows at the moment but it won't be long before the sun starts to rise, he will have to move before then if he plans to sneak in. he was no longer in his civilian Henge and back in his normal attire apart from his coat which was now black instead of white along with the mask he was currently wearing, it was a mask he wore in his brief time as an anbu but he still managed to make a name for himself as his mask wasn't normal by any of villages standards in his world.

The mask was rounded at the top with a straight jaw line with the anbu symbol on the forehead above an X like marking that connected to the top corner of the eye socket and was followed by a line starting from the bottom outer corner of the socket towards the chin with the kanji for demon in between what was more frightening was the vicious looking teeth on either side of the markings the appearance was more than enough to bring fear to those that need fear it.

His reason for wearing it was the large amount of humans he could sense in the building, it wouldn't do him any good if they could identify him afterwards, his attention was quickly drawn to a man exiting the church and leaning against the wall, he noticed that he was wearing a trench coat similar to the other fallen he'd fought '_If Hisato's memory serves me right he was the one sent to kidnap Minami, he will know where she is being kept hopefully I'm not too late'_ he was forced to move suddenly when three light spears impacted the branch he was sat on, he landed in front of the fallen angel

"You know people like me don't like being stared at, its rude you know" he said looking at the person in front of him it wasn't until he looked at his hair did he realise who it was and with a cold smirk he spoke "so, you killed Hisato and Tessai" it was more a statement then a question "hehe good, now I know your worth my time" he stated coldly taking a step forward bringing his fingers to his mouth and whistled, moments later a priest came out the door

"Tell Nagase-sama that the target has found us, I will be handling it we don't want to anger him to much while he's interrogating our prisoner" he ordered taking care to look at Naruto when he mentioned prisoner in order to see what Naruto would do and was rewarded with sight of his sword forming in his hand, he turned to the priest "GO! I can handle him" he nodded and ran into the church.

Nissho turned to Naruto about to taunt him when he was hooked in the face sending him through the wall, calmly picking himself up from the rubble he grinned maliciously at the blond walking through the hole he made "This is it! Make me feel alive Gremory!" he followed his yell with barrage of crude looking light spears from his sleeves laughing madly as Naruto weaved in between until he dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared from sight, this made Nissho more than a little mad.

"Is hiding the best you can do coward!" he yelled in frustration trying to taunt the masked man into showing himself, when he smiled cruelly "your little friend doesn't have much time left! When Nagase hears that you're here he may not feel like holding back on her, such a fragile thing humans, I swear I heard a rib break under my fist" he stopped when a blue fire ball shaped like a dragons maw was launched at him from his left the heat produced was eating away the walls in its vicinity as it travelled towards the fallen angel who had snapped out of his surprise at the flame before spreading his wings to dodge to the right only to form a large spear to block a sword strike from Naruto but his spear shattered on impact as the sword finished its intended path slicing across his chest followed up with a knee to the kidney letting him stumble back further into the church he speaks.

"**W****here is she**" his voice is warped and deeper like the was another voice speaking just out of sync with his own, to anyone else it would have frozen them in place but the dark chuckle from the fallen said otherwise.

"Wouldn't *pant* you like to know" he answered wiping the blood seeping from his mouth with the same evil smile stuck on his face as he formed more spears but wasn't able to do much else before Naruto sprang into action.

"**Answer me!**" with a yell Nissho was launched through the wall behind him into a support pillar of the common room.

Most of the human followers were resting or relaxing at the time until Nissho came through the wall looking more than a little beaten they turned there gaze to the hole and many were terrified of what emerged as a man garbed in black with a demonic skull like mask that only exposed his hair and glowing blue slit eyes, as he walked over to them he was stopped by a spear thrown to his feet he looked over to Nissho now standing although barely as the blood loss from his chest wound was beginning to affect him.

"You're not going anywhere, I still have to pay you back for my new scar,*pant* c'mon you bastard I'm not done yet" he began throwing spears of light with his left hand as he used his wings to rush at the blond with a sword in his right.

There clash of swords was bloody and fierce as priests would attempt to interfere only to get cut down by Naruto and Nissho alike as they continued more and more injuries appeared over Nissho's body as he swung and countered with reckless abandon his style of fighting explained the grotesque number a scars over his body as any opportunity to strike was exploited regardless of his safety but his efforts were for naught as he had yet to land a hit in the blur of steel and light his wounds finally caught up with him, he slipped up as his sword broke from loss of concentration as he collapsed from blood loss right into Naruto's swing cutting deeply into his abdomen.

"He is in the chamber down the hall" he spoke weakly as he grabbed Naruto's blade to keep himself up, Naruto nodded his thanks but he was grabbed by the shoulder before he could move "I want to know the name of my better *cough* as you already know mine it is only right that I know yours" he strained as darkness closed in.

"**M****y name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**" he replied in a stoic voice not revealing any emotion as he stared into the eyes of the dying man wedged on his sword, Nissho smiled.

"I will remember that Naruto Uzum…aki…Na…mi…..kaze" he whispered as the life left his eyes and his body fell limply to the cracked tiles below him.

Taking a moment to pay his respects he looked around and saw the remaining priests were readying there weapons when he spotted the messenger from earlier standing at the back, it appears he stayed to watch the fight instead of warning his leader, '_good_' he thought '_I might still have a chance_' he glared at the group blocking his path

"**For assisting in the harm of an innocent you will die by my blade**" his voice like that of a god stating a fact than a threat the armed priests charged him "**foolish**" he muttered and joined the mass of flesh and steel it was when the blood and screams started the messenger began to run again stumbling in fear making his way to where he believed to be a sanctuary so long as he made it in time.

-Now, in Tetsuyuki's chamber-

The poor messenger was turning blue at this point as the grip around his neck got tighter and tighter like a vice as he relayed what had happened, if looks could kill he would have been a pile of ashes by know, but a few feet away from him, Minami had another look in her eyes a look of hope even through the biting pain of the sub-zero daggers pining her to the chair she had hope that she would be saved.

He threw the half strangled man to the ground "You fool! If you hadn't been so useless I could have dealt with him before he got here" he bellowed as the door exploded in blue flames drawing the attention of all the rooms' occupants as they watched the intimidating figure of the anbu walking through the burning door frame he glanced around the room scanning, taking in as much information as he could not staring at any particular place for more than a second, which seemed to piss off one person in particular.

"How dare you, how dare you come into my house and not so much as look me in the eye" he growled out flaring his power wildly causing frost to spread wildly across the ground "Do you have any idea who you are messing with you devil scum!" yelled the enraged Tetsuyuki as the tension between the angered fallen and the silent hero.

Minami was looking at Naruto in shock as her mind went a mile a minute with questions and thoughts on how the kind and considerate guy she had been saved by, talked to and cried on was now the imposing figure in the door way, who had fought and killed in order to save her it… it was surreal to her '_this is some shit you see happen in movies not in real life and certainly not to yourself'_ she thought bringing her attention to her now unresponsive legs and arm, she started to panic as her heart beat rose and adrenaline surged through her body, she was beginning to go into a panic attack when she heard a voice that cut through the fear in her heart as she focused solely on the no longer silent saviour

"Minami, don't worry I won't allow my friends to die, I'll protect you with my life, trust me" he spoke softly as the warp in his voice disappeared as his eyes softened she could only see one emotion in those deep pools of liquid sapphire, confidence, an un-shattering rod iron will to take on all obstacles even the biblical god himself if it meant he could protect those precious to him it was almost overwhelming but she found comfort in it as she smiled to him as tears threatened to fall she felt at ease and as she felt a wave of fatigue claiming her mind and body she kept smiling as the darkness took her she whispered.

"Thank you" lolling her head forward unconscious.

(Another fight scene and as warned before this will be hit and miss as it is new to me)

Casting one more glance at Minami his gaze hardened as he looked at Tetsuyuki "you will not live through this Nagase" he stated opting to use Tetsuyuki's surname flaring his chakra in preparation of the fight to come, matching Nagase's in strength.

"I will not be defeated by a low life devil, especially one related to those bastard Gremory's!" he bellowed creating his signature ice daggers, the daggers themselves were designed as miniature Rapiers 40cm in length that excel at piercing like senbon into muscle groups but also causing frost bite deep in the wound making it a dangerous weapon to underestimate.

Likewise Naruto readied his blade for the exchange to come, he needn't wait long as it seemed Nagase was not the patient type he flash froze the ground and jagged spikes erupted out in an attempt to spear Naruto but he jumped out of the way launching a small barrage of blue fire balls at Nagase melting the ice in the process, he wing dashed above the fire straight at Naruto.

With a swing of his arms he launched several daggers trying to box Naruto in as he went for the kill only to find that his target was now a blade riddled log, his eyes widened when he saw the remaining ice spikes turning into a swarm of swallows before rushing at him with surprising speed, thinking quickly he threw his hands in front of him as a wall of ice blades bursting forth to protect him from the upcoming attack.

The swallows impacted with the wall with an explosion of shrapnel blocking the view for a few moments, behind the wall the fallen angel stared at the large amount of damage his defence suffered but was still standing with a grin he yelled "You're going to have to do better than that to beat me devil" his taunt was met by silence then the sound of rushing wind as a powerful gust shattered the remaining wall forcing him to hold his arms in front of his face as his own ice blades were used against him.

On instinct he summoned another dagger to his hand to block a strike from Naruto's blade both pushing against the other as their power grew to new heights oblivious to the beacon they'd created for a tiny figure a mile away.

-one mile from the church-

Flying lazily through the air was a small glowing green figure, the figure had a tuft of green hair with one horn in the center with strange triangle shaped eyes.

The little figure was in fact the familiar that Akeno had sent after Naruto, although she didn't know who he was she had ordered the tiny demon to scout out any information on the large surge of energy that appeared a day ago but so far all it had discovered was stories from fisherman of a fearsome hurricane that appeared for a few seconds then vanished without a trace.

With its only lead being the signature of energy used it won't be able to find it unless there was another surge and as the familiar was grumbling in gibberish about the punishment his master will give him he suddenly sensed two medium level energy sources the first was unknown but the second matched the signature it'd found, it seemed that it had the devils luck today.

The tiny demon quickly flew towards it hoping to complete its mission for his master or suffer the punishment shivering at the thought it flew quicker….he really hated whips.

-Back at the church-

"GRAAHH!" he yelled as he cast another wave of ice spears as they sprung up from the frozen ground following the ever agile sage as he ran around dodging the spears launching kunai and shuriken as a distraction to get in close entering another long exchange of blades as they attacked and countered each other although from the state of the combatants it was easy to tell that Nagase was losing, if it wasn't for the fact that he kept covering his wounds in ice he would have bled out long ago as it had been twenty minutes since they started and fatigue was setting in for the fallen angel.

They short exchange of sword and dagger ended as both fighters jumped back one panting heavily drenched in slowly freezing sweat and the other remaining silent since the start of the fight until now.

"Tetsuyuki Nagase, this is where it ends" he spoke as the temperature in the room rose to the point where the once frozen ground turned to water the confusion on Nagase's face at the sudden change quickly became one of realisation as he noticed the blood pooling around his feet, the ice that once kept it at bay had started to melt.

He fell to his knees as his blood kept flowing rich with his life as it pooled around him, the déjà vu was almost too much to bare he feared it would be the same as last time, the same look of disappointment on his face and against his better judgement he looked up to the man who brought him to his knees for the second time in his life and couldn't understand what he saw, instead of disappointment he saw in those fearsome blue eyes the sorrow and grief of what he had done, there was still anger at what he had done to the woman but it was overshadowed by the other emotions present in those orbs.

He could only voice one word "why?" he spoke with as much strength he could muster as he rolled to his back staring up at the dawn sky as the sun had just peaked over the horizon.

"Why? Did you lose?" he finished his question "it's because you couldn't let go, hatred and revenge although seemingly good motivators only blind you to the lights in your life, the people who you could have called precious were cast aside and you were left without those lights to guide you to greater heights, I had a friend like you, he was driven by revenge and ended up sacrificing everything to achieve it and he lost those lights and was left in the dark to his weakness, he grabbed onto power that was given to him but still was left weak" he paused and turned from the view of the sky to look into his eyes.

"You had a powerful gift and had people to help you grow stronger but let your ego and status over estimate your own ability, a wise person once told me that we only have true strength when we have someone to protect someone to grow stronger for, but you threw that and your life away" he turned and walked towards the sill unconscious Minami leaving the dying fallen to his thoughts, making a handsign a thin blue barrier became visible and then shattered, he had placed that barrier around her when he had distracted Nagase during the battle to protect her from any of their attacks.

Putting his hand on a dagger he pulsed fire chakra to it causing it to melt he repeated it two more times before ripping the restraints off and carefully picking her up from the chair to carry her bridal style he began walking out of the chamber to leave the dying fallen to his final moments alone when he heard a whisper "thank….you" his final words those not of hate but of gratitude as he looked over his life and realised he had given up so much for so little in return but still died with a smile on his face before bursting into flames becoming nothing more than ash.

Saying a small prayer he left the building and every corpse passed disappeared in the same manner not once disturbing the woman in his arms, he made it out the front door as she finally stirred and awoke for but a moment as they both gazed at the sun rising in front of them.

Minami looked up to the man who saved her noticing how his hair and eyes seemed to glow in the suns radiance as she saw the single tear fall from his eyes she hugged him tightly before falling into blissful sleep, Naruto himself could only smile at the woman, she would try to be a hard ass at times but she was just as soft as he was when it mattered.

Walking off in the direction of the bar as the sun continued to shine over the city as business men and women began making their way tiredly to work, they never noticed the tiny figure flying high above following a blond haired man down the street with a woman in his arms.

-At McGinty's bar-

Naruto had just entered through the front door of the bar and went to lay Minami on the couch he'd seen near the counter top, as he was laying down the injured woman she began to stir and looking around in confusion she decided to voice her thoughts "why…am I here, I need to get to the hospital" her voice still showing signs of exhaustion as she looked at Naruto approaching her.

His response was chilled her "They wouldn't be able to do anything, the weapon used to inflict the damage severed major muscle groups in your arms and legs and while that in itself would heal over a long period of recovery it wasn't the only thing those daggers did to you" he paused letting the seriousness of her situation settle in.

"The sub-zero temperature of the knifes also created a dangerous amount of frost bite in the wounds as well as crystalizing the tissue, I'm afraid if you went to the hospital your the best they could do is amputation" his soft voice echoed in her mind as her eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall she felt a hand caress her cheek, following the hand she saw it was Naruto smiling at her with a knowing smile.

"And that's why I will be healing you instead" he chuckled at the shock on her face.

"As you know I'm not what you would call normal, I won't hide that from you Minami, I have the ability to do things many may see as supernatural had you not been kidnapped I would have continued to hide that fact until I knew I could trust you with my secret" he looked her in the eye as he spoke "I will need to use my unique abilities to heal you which may expose myself to other people like the apparent fallen angel, your kidnapper, I only ask that you don't tell anyone of my existence" he finished waiting for her answer, after a moment she asked.

"Why? Why do all this for me, we only met yesterday and you've saved me twice and without needing to you offer to heal me, why?" she questioned it was strange that a stranger would do so much for nothing in return.

"Im doing it because you are my friend Minami, I would go against the gods themselves and win if it meant that I could protect what is precious to me" he answered with that same voice he had comforted her with back at the church, the iron will to face impossible odds, it was calming to her knowing that she could believe in him, he had already proved it before she had no doubt in what he said.

Her inner dialogue was cut short when Naruto continued "That and I don't think the medical bill will be a welcome sight to you either" he spoke teasingly dodging the weak punch of her good arm "asshole" she muttered with a small smile.

"Ok, now the healing process might be….uncomfortable".

"You mean painful" she interrupted with a hint of worry in her deadpanned voice.

"No, not painful as I will be numbing the area as I work, you should be glad he didn't sever any nerves otherwise it would be quite a painful process" he spoke igniting his hand in green flame "now I need you to lay still while I heal you, this may take a while" he informed her getting nod in return as she shuffled on the coach to get comfy.

"Alright let's begin" he stated as he began healing her arm wound first.

The process was quite complicated as the ice crystals that formed in her tissue have essentially punctured her cells but it hasn't melted yet which means it is possible to heal the cells by simultaneously melting the ice and closing up the cell itself then once that is done he can reattach the muscles that are severed and seal up the wound, it will take a while for her to get back on her feet since physical therapy is part of the healing process.

He had gained a large amount of respect for Tsunade and Shizune doing what they did for so long it was something he wanted after the war he was known for his power and strength but it didn't mean anything to him, the death and destruction was a daily occurrence.

He was determined to not let Tsunade's teachings be forgotten by time and his determination only increased when he was able to save a young girl from having to live her life as an amputee, it was a sense of satisfaction he hadn't experienced when that little girl was able to run up to her mother and give her a hug with all the strength her healed limbs could muster as she cried in joy, sure it had taken him a few decades to achieve a level that he was sure Tsunade would be proud of but the knowing he now had the ability to save lives instead of taking them, to him it was priceless.

As Naruto was in his own little world Minami was looking in fascination at the sight of her wounds healing as the green flame hovered over her wounds and it was quite the strange feeling it was like tiny phantom hands sowing her wounds together.

Thinking back over the last twenty four hours she couldn't really believe how her life had taken such a drastic turn, she was a depressed bar owner who had been drugged and taken advantage of with the threat of being killed in an alley way but was saved by a complete stranger who then went and helped her get over her depression with but a few words, she was then taken hostage and tortured for information on said saviour only to be rescued by him a second time.

As she thought on that though she realised that he had to kill so many people to get to her, she looked at his face it was strange to think such a caring person could kill another he wasn't heartless she knew that the tear she saw him shed as they left that place was proof enough that he didn't like to kill, she must have been staring longer than she thought as Naruto spoke up.

"Is there something on my face?" he inquired jokingly still concentrating as he began on the second wound.

"I was wondering how you do it, take another life I mean, I know you don't like killing I saw your tear but you did and... I… uh…" fumbling for the right thing to say Naruto finished her question.

"You wondered how it felt to take a life?" he spoke in his naturally calming voice not showing that he minded the question or not, she nodded a little shy as the question was kind of personal.

"Well to start you are right I don't like to kill I detest killing needlessly but where I'm from it was the way of life to be trained from a young age to protect your village no matter what and by any means necessary, I didn't mean we always killed others but it was always an option when engaging the enemy, if it meant the difference between saving your comrade or letting him die you did what you thought was right" his voice grim as he spoke of how it used to be in his world with constant fighting and deaths of both the guilty and innocent it was a terrible place, he smiled a little at the memory of the people who had supported him in bringing peace to the world after the war but shook his head of the memories to continue talking.

"Taking a life is something I hope you never have to experience, my first kill felt as if I had fell through the earth into a dark void, completely numb to my surroundings as the life left his eyes I didn't make a sound afterwards I just left to go back to camp, and after I made it to my tent I broke down it was a terrible feeling, I felt like I had become less than human for killing even if he was a criminal, a piece of my soul ripped off and set ablaze for the act of taking another's life but its apart of our life I knew that I would have to do it again to protect those I found precious" Minami just laid there and listened to him noticing that his eyes that had been quite hollow looking gained a spark of its usual joy and care.

"I was pretty depressed after that but my old teacher told me something I'll never forget, he told me that we kill others for the purpose of making sure that no harm comes to the innocent, if we had let them live they might have continued to kill fathers, mothers and children, pillaging towns and raping women, could you forgive yourself knowing that you had the power to save them, knowing that taking one life could save the lives of many" he said turning to look into her eyes.

"I fight to protect those that can't protect themselves, if I have the strength to do something for the greater good of those I care for then you can bet I will do so to my last breath if needed, that's a promise and if there's one thing that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze doesn't go back on is a promise" he finished with his signature foxy grin and despite the grim topic moments ago Minami couldn't help but smile as well.

-Outside the bar-

The tiny demon had followed the two back to the bar hoping to get all the information it could and was currently sat on a tree branch just outside in one of the decorative trees placed on the sidewalk using its abilities to listen in on its target but for some reason it couldn't hear them which it found more interesting than annoying as not many beings could cancel out its powers completely like that, this definitely required further investigation.

-Back inside-

A comfortable silence had come over the two inside the bar as Naruto finished up the last wound he stood up from his place kneeling on the ground and stretched "so I'm good as new doc?" Minami asked jokingly as she gave her healed arm a small test only to wince after moving too quick

"Your wounds are fully healed if that's what you're asking but you will still need a little physical therapy to get your mind used to moving again, it will be about five days before you will be back at full health" he informed her.

"But what about the bar I still need to run it, how am I going to get around or feed myself!" she exclaimed her thoughts.

"I will be taking care of that so don't worry I will work the bar and take care of you until you can move again" he reassured her only to receive a concerned look.

"Are you sure? You've already done so much for me, you don't need to d-" she was stopped as Naruto pinched her lips together

"Now now, none of that, I'm happy to help all you need to do my cute little patient is let me do the work while you take a load off, now why don't you get some sleep I'll wake you when I have dinner ready" Minami just nodded and rolled over falling asleep moments later as Naruto went into another room.

Naruto smiled placing a blanket he had found over the sleeping girl standing up he vanished in a swirl of leaves before reappearing behind a shocked familiar, grabbing the tiny demon he brought it up to his face with a stern expression "You know it's quite rude to spy on people, now I would appreciate you telling me why you are following me and who sent you" he asked, the small creature wasn't as forthcoming as he had hoped.

He signed "Look I'm not going to hurt you or whoever sent you so long as you do not attack me okay?" he reassured the green spite opening his hand allowing it to stand on his palm "how about we start over, I'm Naruto Uzumaki what is your name?" he asked extending his finger for it to shake, which it did speaking in what most would consider high pitched gibberish but to some made perfect sense, Naruto being one of them was I little amused at the name for the tiny being.

"So your names Koeda?" the little being nodded "ok how about you tell me why you're here" the tiny demon just pointed at him "Me? You're here because of me, why?" he asked and listened to Koeda's story of how its master had been ordered by her king to look into a surge of energy that appeared near the ocean which led to it finding Naruto.

"So you're here to learn about me and return with your findings" Koeda nodded wondering why the blond had a mischievous smile growing on his face "How about a deal, I need to stay here and look after my friend and make sure she will recover properly which will take a week" Koeda nodded growing a little wary of the large smile now present.

"Buuuuuut when that time is over I will have a free schedule, so why don't you take me to your master so I can meet her".

Koeda catching on to what he was saying knew it would be pretty funny but it was not entirely convinced, stating its thoughts Naruto nodded "ok during the week I will answer any question you ask as long as it's not to probing but you will have to explain the whole fallen angel thing to me because I know there's more to it than what I saw last night" Koeda thought over it for a minute before nodding.

"Great! I look forward to getting to know you better Koeda" Naruto said chirpily as he handed it a small candy to which it shoved in its mouth greedily comically extending its cheek as it perched itself in Naruto's hair as the sage made his way back inside.

-One week later-

Over the week Naruto and Koeda had grown as friends as they exchanged information, it was nothing serious as Naruto asked it had only been simple stuff like his name, age, favourite food, ok he got off topic but info was info didn't matter the kind, and in return Naruto learned of the factions, some of their history without going into specifics, the war and the current if but a little shaky peace that all factions have been enjoying over the last few decades, he was a little curious about his statement of king when he explained why he was here and learned of the evil piece system which interested him greatly, he really couldn't wait to talk to this king, Rias he remembered being her name, yes It would be fun.

Naruto was currently making lunch for himself and Minami, she wasn't happy to hear he would be leaving which got a chuckle from him, for someone who kept up the tomboyish personality she could be quite a softy at times.

He walked into the main room where he saw Minami and Koeda sitting at one of the tables as she fed him some candy.

That was another thing, it appeared she had become quite attached to the little guy as well and it hurt to leave, it was like taking a little girls stuffed toy away and setting it on fire but at least she understood why he had to go.

Lunch was a quite affair there was no need for small talk or parting words, it could wait, right now they were just enjoying each other's presence. Near the end of the meal it was Naruto that spoke first.

"You're sulking" his short statement got the desired response

"I'm not sulking" she defended in a childish manner looking away from the blond.

"Yes you are, you made the same face when I first told you I was leaving" he stated "If I didn't know better I'd think your teddy bear was stolen" he teased as she shot him a playful glare causing him to chuckle as he looked at the clock taking note of the time he stood up urging the others to do the same he walked over to the backpack he had filled with a few supplies he would need in this world, placing it on his back he walked to the door as Koeda floated behind them.

"I'll see you around Minami, keep safe yeah?" he spoke offhandedly waving behind him put was stopped at the door by a pair of slender arms hugging him from behind, he smiled before saying "so this is what déjà vu feels like" his attempt to lighten the mood was stopped when the young woman hugging him began to shake in an attempt to hide her sobs, he managed to hear a muffled "baka" from her.

Smiling in a caring way almost like a brother would to his little sister as he turned around in her arms to return the hug as he spoke "this isn't good bye forever you know, you're the only family I've got ne? imouto" he told her, she froze at the title before she hugged him tighter as she started crying again

"Hai oniisan" she said with a smile, the feeling of having a family again warmed her soul which reflected in her eyes as she looked at the blond.

"I will visit as much as I can ne?" he told her kissing her on the forehead as he turned to walk out the door.

He and Koeda were only a few feet away from the door when they heard a voice "Naruto wait!" he turned to see Minami running up to him with a small box in her hands, she panted a bit before giving him the gift he raised an eyebrow at the item.

"Since I have a brother now it wouldn't be right if you didn't have your own" she told him

"My own what?" he looked over the box about the size of a shoe box but made out of sturdy wood with leather accents just like the inside of the bar it was held shut with a worn iron latch.

"It's a family tradition to have these something to do with my father's old profession before he settled down I haven't opened mine but he had a spare, I think he knew you would be coming" she explained as she ran back to the bar with a wave.

"That was a little weird, what do you think Koeda?" he asked looking up to the familiar resting in his hair, he grinned at the response "you know I think so too".

Opening the box as he walked, the contents only made his grin widen "This is going to be very interesting" he spoke to himself as he walked into the horizon towards Kuoh academy and a certain crimson haired mistress.

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

AN:

I will supply links If possible to certain items in this chapter like the mask and sword, they will be located on my profile soon after this goes up.

I want to thank all of you for being the most patient I have ever seen the internet community be in all my life as well as those who provided little tips or just sent me a message on how much you liked the first chapter, it meant a lot to me.

Word count: 16,455

~lorddoug


End file.
